


Kinktober 2020

by anillani



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Couch Cuddles, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Gags, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, October Prompt Challenge, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Safewords, Spanking, Stockings, Updates Daily, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillani/pseuds/anillani
Summary: My own Kinktober 2020 writing prompts!!!!!I'll post daily in October, and will be using Sting & Rogue from Fairy Tail the whole month.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 37
Kudos: 67





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> welcome friends! i decided to use stingue for kinktober this year cause they're my otp lol and i can't resist. i made the prompt list myself with my own ideas as well as inspo from other lists. hope you enjoy xoxo

**Kinktober 2020 Writing Prompts:**

  1. Bondage
  2. Spanking
  3. Wax
  4. Blindfold
  5. Intercrural
  6. Praise
  7. Facial
  8. Asphyxiation
  9. Thigh-highs
  10. Edging
  11. Roleplay: doctor
  12. Overstimulation
  13. Begging
  14. Kitchen counter
  15. Marking
  16. Face-fucking
  17. Dom/Sub
  18. Mirror
  19. Grinding
  20. Shower
  21. 69
  22. Nipple play
  23. Lipstick
  24. Finger sucking
  25. Role reversal
  26. Handcuffs
  27. Knifeplay
  28. Public
  29. Creampie
  30. Gag
  31. Aftercare



Hope you stick around 'til the end! <3


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Bondage

**10/01 Bondage**

Sting laid on the bed, ropes wrapping around his body and digging into his skin _just_ right. They secured his arms and legs to his body, so he was rendered immobile. Even Sting’s cock was tied at the base. He shivered as Rogue knelt on the bed, completely naked.

Rogue eyed Sting and licked his lips before blowing on the hard member before him.

Sting shuddered and stifled back a whine.

“Oh, you’re already so hard, Guildmaster,” Rogue cooed. “Expecting something?”

Sting nodded and Rogue could only chuckle. Despite being completely restrained, without a single ounce of control in his hands, he was still honest, which Rogue admired. He knew Sting needed this, too, needed to let go of responsibility for a while and just _feel_. He was always so busy running a guild, being in control of funds and maintenance and paperwork and meetings. He needed Rogue to take control sometimes, to relieve him of that stress for even just one night.

“How about we get right to it then?” Rogue whispered as he poured lube down Sting’s shaft. Sting moaned as Rogue slowly, _so slowly_ moved to straddle his hips. “I prepared before you got home so you wouldn’t have to wait, isn’t that kind of me?”

Sting nodded, wriggling underneath his lover. “Rogue,” he whined.

Rogue chuckled. “I know, I know, I’ll hurry up.” Rogue aligned Sting’s cock to his entrance and lowered himself slowly, taking him fully in one motion.

Sting closed his eyes and let his head loll back, sighing as Rogue’s heat swallowed him.

Rogue started a moderate pace, bouncing and pleasuring himself. Sting finally seemed to be relaxing, the tension steadily leaving his muscles as Rogue fucked himself on his dick.

Sting reached climax quickly, releasing inside with a groan of his lover’s name.

Rogue finished with his hand before pulling himself off Sting and beginning to untie the ropes.

“Thanks, babe,” Sting mumbled, eyes already shut.

Rogue smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading day 1! this is already really fun and I'm excited about some prompts later this month. stay tuned! <3


	3. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Spanking

**10/02 Spanking**

Rogue was laying over Sting’s thighs, completely naked and bare. Sting’s hand came down onto his ass, and Rogue yelped. He slapped again, and again, and again, the skin growing redder with each blow. Rogue whined as he shifted his hips in Sting’s lap, half-hard cock grazing muscular thighs.

“You’re getting turned on?” Sting purred, spanking Rogue again.

Rogue could only whimper, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. His ass was hot and stinging from the spanking, and that only made him more aroused.

Sting leaned down, lips grazing the outer shell of Rogue’s ear. “It’s turning such a pretty color, Rogue,” he said.

Rogue keened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i've ever written spanking lol. also me realizing the fairy tail fandom is dying rip.  
> anyways ty for reading <3


	4. Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Wax

**10/03 Wax**

The wax dripped from the candle in Sting’s hand onto Rogue’s abdomen, sending a tingling sensation through his core. His skin heated up quickly as Sting poured more. Slowly, it plopped, running down his naval, wrenching a whine out of Rogue. He ran his hand up and down Sting’s side, encouraging him to continue.

Each drip felt like electric, momentarily heating his skin before dissipating, the shock running through his body. He was so _warm_ , felt so _alive_ in Sting’s care like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading <3 also sorry these prompts are so short lol, i'm mostly just doing kinktober out of boredom. but if you happen to really like one of the prompts just lmk and I can write a full version xoxo


	5. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Blindfold

**10/04 Blindfold**

The lack of vision heightened the rest of Rogue’s already hyper-sensitive senses. Every touch made him jolt, every breath or moan from Sting’s mouth had him wriggling.

Sting was slow today, soaking in Rogue’s responsiveness. He slid their bodies together with leisure, pressed hot skin against hot skin, let his hands drag up Rogue’s spine, just to watch him writhe.

Rogue’s lip trembled, but he didn’t dare submit to the shame of _begging_. Not for Sting’s attention, no; they were too competitive to beg after such little teasing. But he wanted _more_. He was already aching between his legs before he was even fully undressed, already flushed hot before Sting’s lips found their way to his abdomen.

Sting snickered. He knew what Rogue wanted, that was a given; they’d spent enough time in bed together to understand the other’s needs and wants. But he didn’t want to spoil his lover today. Sting kissed down Rogue’s thigh, leaving hickeys in his wake. He took both of their cocks, wrapping his hands around them slowly. He stroked himself in one hand and Rogue in the other, tantalizingly dragging up, down, up, down.

Rogue whimpered. It felt so much better than usual, more intense. Sting’s hands were hotter, his groaning louder, his scent stronger. Rogue’s orgasm built quickly, heat coiling in his belly and boiling over within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for sticking around! can't wait to write more <3


	6. Intercrural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Intercrural

**10/05 Intercrural**

Rogue was yanked into a kiss the moment he stepped foot in the doorway of Sting’s office. Sting pressed him into the wall as he slammed the door. Rogue dimly noted the lock clicking as Sting’s tongue roamed inside his mouth.

It was late already; nobody would come to his office at this hour unless it was an emergency. Rogue had just gotten back from a solo job Sting was too busy to go on. He often got like this when Rogue came home after a longer job; clingy, needy, unable to peel himself off his partner.

“I missed you,” he growled into Rogue’s mouth. Rogue sighed pleasantly, running his hands up Sting’s back and wrapping his arms around his neck. It was always nice getting such an enthusiastic welcome.

“I missed you, too.” Rogue pushed his hips forward against Sting, earning a hum of approval.

Without warning, Sting hoisted Rogue up over his shoulder, who yelped. He pushed the papers off his desk and set Rogue down.

“Sting, let’s wait until we’re home to do this,” Rogue muttered, having trouble speaking as Sting’s hands were stripping him.

“It’s fine, nobody comes here at this hour. We won’t go all the way, either.”

Rogue nodded with a sigh, helping Sting pull off their clothing. He really couldn’t say no to this charming idiot.

Once naked, Rogue wrapped his legs around Sting’s waist, wasting no time sucking hickeys into his neck.

Sting groaned, pressing his half-hard arousal against Rogue’s, slowly rutting.

Rogue trailed his lips to Sting’s collarbone and bit down, hands squeezing his waist.

“Dammit, Rogue, I really missed this,” Sting said.

“It’s only been six days. How impatient of you.” Rogue chuckled, continuing his assault on Sting’s chest.

“You know I’m not patient, dumbass.” Sting suddenly pushed Rogue onto his back and brought his thighs together. “Can I?” he asked and bit his lip, his hard cock resting against Rogue’s bare thigh.

“Just through my legs, no funny business,” Rogue snapped, pulling Sting to kiss him once more.

“I know, I know. Just this for now…” He slid himself between Rogue’s thighs with a groan and began thrusting. His dick slid over Rogue’s and pressed it into his abdomen.

Rogue whined, breaking the kiss and focusing on keeping his legs tight. The skin of his thighs was becoming warm and wet with the Sting’s insistent thrusting. He loved the friction of his lover’s hard flesh against his, loved the heat and the intensity.

Sting was quick to finish, as he usually was when welcoming Rogue home. But Rogue followed soon after, so neither could really complain. Collapsing into Rogue’s chest, sweat dripping down his forehead and cum drying on Rogue’s thighs, Sting kissed Rogue’s cheek.

“Welcome home,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a little longer today :-) ty for reading this far! <3


	7. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Praise

**10/06 Praise**

Sting was on his knees in front of Rogue. Both were fully naked and already flushed. Sweat dripped down Sting’s brow and he gulped. His fingers dug into Rogue’s hips and he released a breath as Rogue’s hand slipped into his hair and pushed a few stray strands away from his face.

“Sting,” Rogue cooed, licking his lips. “Be a good boy and suck me off slowly.”

Sting whined, opening his mouth obediently and taking the head of Rogue’s cock into his mouth. He hummed as he pressed deeper. His tongue danced up and down the underside as he began bobbing slowly.

Rogue groaned and his grip tightened in Sting’s hair. “Good, good, just like that.”

Sting moaned, the sound muffled but still positively broken. His thighs trembled and he resisted the urge to reach between his own legs to relieve the hot ache. He took Rogue as deep as he could and swallowed around him, whining at the strangled noise and tug of his hair the motion granted.

“Sting, you’re such a good boy, devouring my cock like this. You’re so gorgeous with your pretty pink lips wrapped around me.”

Sting mewled, tears pricking at his eyes. He loved satisfying Rogue, and he _adored_ being praised for his good work. He nearly came untouched just from Rogue’s words alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading :D ily all <3


	8. Facial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Facial

**10/07 Facial**

Sting sat on the edge of the bed. Settled between his legs, Rogue worked his mouth on Sting’s cock.

Sting was impossibly hard and twitching against Rogue’s tongue, precum already escaping the tip. He pushed Rogue’s bangs from his face to admire his expression. Flushed cheeks and lidded eyes staring back at him made Sting suppress a groan.

Rogue moaned around Sting’s arousal. He knew Sting loved the vibration of his throat. Rogue pressed Sting as far as he could into his mouth, nearly choking as it hit his throat. He massaged the rest that wouldn’t fit with his hand.

Sting whined, hips bucking without his consent. “Rogue, I’m gonna come,” he muttered. He pulled Rogue’s face off with an unintentionally rough tug in his hair, coming just as his lips popped off.

Rogue mewled at the manhandling. Sting’s cum covered his face, his open, panting mouth catching some of it. He moaned and licked his lips.

Sting, breathless, shivered at the sight of Rogue between his legs, dripping with his seed and painfully hard. Sting chuckled. “You look good like this, Rogue,” he cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there are 2 oral chapters in a row lol. also ngl low key embarrassed posting some of these bahaha are my kinks showing?? anyways ty for reading as always <3


	9. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Asphyxiation

**10/08 Asphyxiation**

Sting thrust inside of Rogue. His hips plunged slow and hard, taking Rogue to the hilt with each push. Hot skin pressed against hot skin, sweat beading and mingling between their bodies.

Rogue moaned as Sting stimulated his prostate with each drag of his hips, slowly bringing him closer to the edge. His hair was splayed on the pillow around him and away from his face, unlike usual, making his deep flush and broken expression fully visible. He palmed his cock in time with Sting’s thrusts and rocked his hips up against his.

“Sting,” Rogue whimpered. “It’s not… enough.” He grunted, relishing the friction he was provided but craving greater satisfaction. “More,” he whined.

“What more… do you want?” Sting growled, spreading his lover’s legs farther apart.

“I need you… to choke me.”

Sting’s hips halted and a moment passed before he spoke. “You need me to _what_?”

“You heard me, Eucliffe. Choke me.”

Sting shuddered. “I can’t… I can’t do that to you!”

“Please?” Rogue was whining, he knew it, but _fuck_ did he needed something more. “I’ll tap you when it’s too much.”

Sting bit his lip and averted his gaze before sighing. “Fine. But you _have_ to tell me when you need to breathe. Okay?”

“Of course.” Rogue pecked Sting’s cheek. “I love you.”

Sting mumbled, “I love you, too,” before starting up his onslaught again, claiming Rogue once more. Once a comfortable pace was set and Rogue was mewling beneath him once more, he tentatively brought his hands to Rogue’s neck.

Rogue nodded, eyes cutting deep into Sting.

Sting applied pressure, lightly at first. When Rogue’s eyes fluttered shut, he pressed a little more. His thrusts were still steady and deep; he didn’t want to waver when Rogue was feeling so much pleasure. He added just a little more pressure, and he swore Rogue’s eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment.

Rogue’s mouth opened weakly, lips trembling but not releasing any sound. He tightened around Sting’s cock inside him as his hand sped up on his own.

Sting groaned. “Damn, Rogue, you really do like this, huh? You’re so fucking tight right now.”

Rogue quivered. He tapped Sting’s arm lightly and the pressure on his throat was relieved. He barely had time to suck air into his lungs before his orgasm ripped through him. He came hard, screaming. Tears welled in his eyes from the overwhelming explosion of pleasure. He clutched Sting’s shoulders and shouted his name like a mantra.

Sting drank Rogue in, his expression, his voice, his flushed, twitching skin. Sting fell onto his elbows above Rogue, plunging his dick fast into him. Skin slapped against skin and fluids mingled as Sting came with an extended moan. He collapsed onto Rogue’s chest, who was breathing harshly.

“That was… so fucking good…” Rogue breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was really fun! ty for reading xoxo


	10. Thigh-Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Thigh-Highs

**10/09 Thigh-Highs**

Rogue stepped into the bedroom clad in lacy maroon panties and thigh-high pantyhose. The sheer fabric stretched and curved around his muscular legs.

“Damn, Rogue,” Sting whispered from his spot on the bed. He licked his lips and held his arms out.

Rogue shuffled over and climbed onto Sting’s lap, straddling his thighs and letting Sting’s hands slide down his body. They roamed eagerly down his chest, waist, hips, thighs, squeezing his muscular frame. His lips joined in the exploration. He kissed up Rogue’s neck to his jaw, where he sucked hickeys into his pale skin.

Rogue shifted in Sting’s lap and flipped them so he was below Sting on the bed, staring up at him and spreading his legs.

Sting hummed. His fingers traced the elastic bands holding the stockings up. “Your legs look so sexy in these,” he murmured as he slid down Rogue’s body to his thighs. He licked at the exposed skin before nibbling, his teeth skimming down the length of his leg.

Rogue shivered and spread his legs wider. While Sting was occupied, he grabbed a bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers, reaching between his legs to his entrance. He caught Sting’s eye.

“Oh, I see,” Sting cooed. “I didn’t realize these panties were for _that_.” He was referring to the slit down the back of the undergarments that left Rogue’s puckered hole exposed.

Rogue smirked and pressed two fingers inside himself. He sighed and his eyes fluttered shut.

Sting backed up and kneeled on the bed in front of his lover. He pulled his own arousal out and began pumping it in his hand as he watched Rogue pleasure himself.

After a few minutes, Rogue slid his fingers out and poured lube on Sting’s cock. “C’mere,” he whispered, extending his arms.

Sting grinned, positioning himself at Rogue’s entrance. “Don’t mind if I do.” He slid in with a groan and set a moderate pace. He grabbed one of Rogue’s legs behind the knee and pulled it over his own shoulder, craning his neck to bite at the clothed skin once more.

Rogue whined. His skin heated as he rubbed himself through the rough lace of the panties, the maroon fabric staining darker with his wetness.

Wherever Sting’s mouth traveled became red and warm and damp. He thrust quickly and bit harder on Rogue’s leg, growling at his tightness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was super fun but i'm a sucker for lingerie lol. ty for reading as always <3


	11. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Edging (Orgasm Denial)

**10/10 Edging**

Sting thrust inside of Rogue at an aching pace, dragging his hips back, then plunging gradually forward. He stroked Rogue’s cock quickly in contrast and nibbled at the sensitive skin under his ear.

Rogue had completely lost control of his voice by this point, and his whimpering only grew more intense the longer Sting wrecked him. He could feel the heat of his orgasm bubbling up from deep within him, like a dam holding a river’s flow back bursting open, cracking under the pressure and releasing the water flow at full force.

Just as it was about to hit, Sting’s fingers tightened around the base of his dick.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Sting said. “You can’t come just yet, baby.”

Rogue groaned and wriggled in Sting’s hold. He bucked his hips but wasn’t satisfied with the friction he desired.

“Be patient,” Sting growled right in his ear.

A shiver rolled down Rogue’s spine, wracking through him violently. Every little breath from Sting’s lips, every little brush of his fingers, every little twitch of his cock deep inside him, it was all too much. Rogue moaned when Sting’s hand began pumping him once more. His orgasm came to him quickly again, and Sting stopped it.

“Sting, please,” Rogue whined.

“Not yet.” His voice was gravely and low. He was rarely able to get away with bossing Rogue around, but Rogue would do anything to get his orgasm at that point.

Rogue silently let Sting continue his slow assault. His cock was still driving into Rogue at an agonizing pace; he wanted nothing more than to be pounded into the mattress, to be fucked so hard he couldn’t walk for a week.

Sting was good at making him scream. He knew where to touch and how to touch it to get Rogue keening. Today was no exception. He assaulted every erogenous zone on Rogue’s heated body, made him flushed red and sweaty within minutes.

But he denied him pleasure further.

Rogue approached his orgasm again, the tension in his belly tighter and hotter than before. His volume increased, moaning louder and louder, hips and thighs trembling. He wrapped his legs around Sting’s waist so tightly he could barely move. “Sting, I can’t anymore. Just let me fucking come,” he cried.

Sting smirked. “Hmm… I don’t think so.” He held the base of his cock and Rogue screamed.

His whole body convulsed, and pleasure wracked through him. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. “Sting, Sting, Sting! Oh my God, Sting!” His nails dug into Sting’s shoulders and his ass clenched around Sting’s member. It felt like an explosion, the pressure finally relieving, but it wasn’t _right._ He hated it but he was thankful for it.

Sting groaned as he halted his movements entirely. “Rogue?”

Rogue’s lidded eyes met his.

“Oh, I see.” Sting chuckled. “You orgasmed but nothing came out. That’s kinda hot, you know? Look, you’re still dry here.” Sting stroked Rogue’s cock and Rogue shuddered.

“No… more…” Rogue’s voice was quiet and hoarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one was kinda intense lmao. thanks for reading <3


	12. Doctor Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Doctor Roleplay

**10/11 Doctor Roleplay**

“So, what seems to be the problem, Mr. Cheney?” Sting said.

This was a newfound activity for them. Rogue had suggested they try some roleplay to spice up their already kinky sex life. Obviously, Sting agreed, and this was what he had prepared for today. He was wearing a doctor’s coat and everything.

Rogue was sitting on the couch in their living room and Sting sat across the room in an armchair. “Well, Dr. Eucliffe…” Rogue muttered. It was a little embarrassing at first, acting so formal and calling his boyfriend _doctor_. “I’ve been feeling some… pain lately.” Rogue couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this. Why did he suggest it to begin with? But he bit back the self-conscious flush spreading across his cheeks because Sting looked so _into it_.

“Oh? How so?” Sting crossed one leg over the other. “Where are you feeling this pain?”

Rogue sputtered. “Um, well… it’s deep in _here_.” He rested a hand low on his stomach.

Sting smirked. “And is this pain causing you frequent distress?”

“Yes, it’s been bothering me a lot lately.” Rogue couldn’t look him in the eyes.

Sting stood up and licked his lips. He slipped on a pair of gloves as he walked across the living room to Rogue. “Well, Mr. Cheney, I’m going to have to do an exam to figure out the problem,” he said, smiling. “Please lie down on your stomach.”

Rogue flipped over and he felt Sting’s hands on his hips.

“I’ll be pulling down your pants, alright?”

Rogue nodded and buried his face in the couch cushion. This was _mortifying_ , yet he still felt turned on.

Sting slipped Rogue’s pants and underwear down in one sweep, letting them pool at his ankles. He massaged Rogue’s ass and thighs. “You’ll need to relax for the examination to go well.” Sting was so close his breath fanned across Rogue’s ear, making him shiver.

After a minute, Sting’s hands left his ass and Rogue heard the familiar click of a cap opening. Shuddering in anticipation, he wiggled his hips impatiently beneath Sting, who was now straddling his legs.

“Alright, Mr. Cheney, this may be a little cold.” Sting pressed a slick, gloved finger to Rogue’s entrance. It slipped in at an excruciating pace; all Rogue wanted was to be finger fucked into oblivion at that moment, but Sting’s finger was slow and steady.

Rogue sighed and bit his lip.

“Hmm, I think I may have found the cause of your problem,” Sting said as his finger pressed delicately against Rogue’s prostate. “Is this spot where the pain is coming from?”

“Yes, doctor, that feels like the spot.” Rogue’s voice was strained.

“Well, I think I know just the cure for this problem.” Sting slid his finger out and pulled his own pants down. He slicked up his cock with lube and aligned himself at Rogue’s hole.

Rogue pushed his hips up. His fingers dug into the couch and he couldn’t help the moan that ripped out of him as Sting pressed in. Sting’s dick stretched him open and pierced deep inside. He didn’t waste any time, beginning to fuck Rogue roughly.

“Well, is this helping any?” Sting asked, raking a hand through Rogue’s hair.

“Yes, doctor, this is exactly what I needed,” Rogue forced out between moans.

Sting drove in relentlessly, hitting Rogue’s prostate with each thrust. The wet slapping of skin against skin filled the room with their pleasured noises. Sting grew wetter and wetter with each plunge of his cock.

“Mm, Mr. Cheney, I’ll give you some medicine now, okay?” He groaned and held Rogue’s hips so roughly they would surely leave bruises.

Rogue could barely comprehend the filthy words escaping Sting’s mouth. Medicine? If he didn’t know Sting was kinky before, he knew then.

“Are you ready? I’ll give you your injection now.” Sting pounded into Rogue with stuttering hips before stilling and releasing deep inside.

Rogue whined and trembled as he was filled with Sting’s hot semen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok i'm really exposing myself with these prompts huh. that was kinkier than i was intending lol


	13. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Overstimulation

**10/12 Overstimulation**

Rogue’s cheek was pressed into the mattress, his hips raised in the air.

Sting had a tight hold on his hips as his tongue danced around between Rogue’s legs. He squeezed Rogue’s ass and licked a stripe up towards his hole. He sucked hickeys into his butt and thighs as his hands massaged Rogue’s balls.

“Rogue, your skin is so soft,” Sting murmured into smooth, pale skin. His hand trailed up and he massaged Rogue’s entrance with his thumb, rubbing with light pressure around the rim. “You’ve been twitching back here for some time now.” Sting chuckled. “Do you want me to play with it?”

Rogue hummed, though he knew Sting would service him even if he didn’t answer.

Sting licked his lips and brought his mouth to Rogue’s entrance. He licked around the rim, mimicking the previous movement of his finger. Hands stabilizing Rogue’s hips, Sting pressed his tongue in. He moved it slowly and took his time eating Rogue out.

Rogue moaned softly and clutched at the sheets beneath him.

Sting could never get enough of Rogue’s pleasured noises. He loved the way he would whimper quietly and clench around Sting’s tongue, how he squirmed the more aroused he became. It was addictive to make him writhe.

Rogue’s legs trembled as Sting’s tongue roamed inside him. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the sheer intensity of getting eaten out; it was hot and wet and moved differently than a finger. Though it didn’t reach nearly as deep as he would like, it was still intoxicating.

To add to that pleasure, Sting took Rogue’s cock in his hand and stroked slowly. He built his orgasm gradually and with patience so he could watch each thread of control snap inside Rogue.

Slowly but surely, Rogue was whining and shaking, breaths coming out heavy. His skin was slick with sweat and anywhere Sting touched twitched. Tears pricked in his eyes and dripped onto the sheets.

“Sting,” Rogue moaned. “I feel… I’m gonna…”

“Let it out, baby. Don’t hold back.”

“It’s weird.” He moaned. “It’s too much.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got you.”

Rogue shivered and came with a cry. His body tremored as he spilled into Sting’s hand, muscles clenching around Sting’s tongue.

Sting continued to stroke him through his orgasm, not removing his tongue until Rogue was reaching back and tapping him.

He was still shaking and his voice wouldn’t come out properly, so Sting held his hand and trailed kisses along his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! ty for sticking around this long! <3


	14. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Begging

**10/13 Begging**

Sting squirmed in Rogue’s lap, rutting against his hand. He shivered when Rogue slid a hand down his spine to his rear, where he squeezed roughly at the tense muscle.

“C’mon, babe, stop teasing,” Sting whined.

“If you can’t be patient, then maybe you don’t deserve it,” Rogue purred, licking the outer shell of Sting’s ear.

“I’ll be patient, I’ll be patient!” Sting nodded furiously, though it wasn’t convincing given the intense flush of his skin and the way his lidded eyes gazed into Rogue’s.

Rogue licked down Sting’s neck and bit harshly. He sped up his hand, working Sting’s cock. He slid his thumb over the head and spread precum down the shaft.

Sting moaned and leaned into Rogue. “I need more, Rogue.” He panted into the exposed skin of Rogue’s neck, his breath fanning out in hot puffs.

“More?” Rogue’s hand halted. “More what? You need to be clear or I won’t understand.”

Sting grumbled. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I? You need to tell me properly.” Rogue circled his index finger around the head of Sting’s dick, pleased with the way it twitched.

“Inside! I want to be inside!” Sting whined and wriggled his hips.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Please, Rogue. I need _more_. Please sit on my cock and make me cum.”

“As you wish.” Rogue kissed Sting’s cheek and raised up to straddle his hips. He lowered himself so Sting’s cock pressed to his entrance. He ground his hips around the head but didn’t let it penetrate.

“Rogue!” Sting bucked his hips. “Please fuck yourself on my dick, _please_. I can’t take it anymore.”

Rogue chuckled and sank onto Sting’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading!


	15. Kitchen Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Kitchen Counter

**10/14 Kitchen Counter**

Sting lifted Rogue up onto the counter as their lips joined. He spread Rogue’s legs and held his thighs, running his hands over the muscle and squeezing.

Rogue tugged Sting’s hair and pressed back against him. He made quick work of Sting’s pants, then shed his own. They rutted together briefly, groaning into sweat-slick skin and clutching each other.

“Turn around and face your back to me,” Sting said as he yanked his lover off the counter.

Rogue turned and leaned over the counter, his hips jutting out and rear grinding perfectly against Sting’s cock.

Sting sighed pleasantly and grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer nearby (yes, Sting likes to keep lube in his kitchen). He made his fingers slippery before spreading Rogue’s ass cheeks and pressing his fingers inside without warning.

Rogue yelped, fingers clawing at the smooth countertops in vain. He ground back against Sting’s fingers as he was stretched, which didn’t take long since they had already had sex that morning; Sting had a day off from guild duties, so of course he decided to spend it making love to Rogue.

Sting pulled his fingers out and slicked up his shaft. He pressed it to Rogue’s hole and held his hips, before plunging in. He wasted no time and began pounding into Rogue.

Rogue met his thrusts with his own hips. His breath fogged up the shiny countertop beneath him as he panted and moaned.

Sting’s hips snapped at the perfect angle, stimulating Rogue’s prostate. He reached around and rubbed his arousal, and Rogue shivered.

“I’m really close,” Rogue said.

“So soon?” Sting growled. “It’s so easy to make you fall apart, Rogue.” He chuckled and sped up his thrusts. “That’s fine, though. I don’t mind knowing all your weak points.” He licked and sucked at the nape of Rogue’s neck, soft, wet lips trailing up to his ear. He nipped his earlobe, earning a gasp.

Rogue tightened around Sting and shivered. “I’m cumming,” he whispered.

“Let it all out, baby.”

Sting’s voice rumbled in his ear and rolled down his spine. Rogue came hard all over the counter and cabinets.

Sting followed close behind, aroused by the way Rogue hazily said his name and squeezed around him.

They collapsed to the floor in a sticky, sweaty heap, breathing one another in and soaking in the post-orgasmic heat of their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one wasn't as kinky, which was actually sorta refreshing lol. ty for reading as always xoxo


	16. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Marking

**10/15 Marking**

Rogue tilted his head to the side, leaving the pale expanse of his neck bare for Sting’s mouth.

Sting kissed up the tendon protruding from his neck and licked a stripe across his jawline. He sucked on the tender flesh beneath Rogue’s ear, popping off and pausing to admire the red blotch.

Rogue shivered, letting his eyelids dip closed. His skin tingled wherever Sting’s warm fingers traced and exploded with electric when his lips latched on. Warmth spread from his skin into his core and heated gradually.

Sting sucked a trail of hickeys down Rogue’s neck to his pulse point, where he let his tongue roam down to the junction of Rogue’s neck and shoulder. There, he sank his teeth into the taught muscle.

Rogue whimpered and held Sting’s head in place. He felt his arousal grow in his pants as heat coursed through his veins.

Sting grinned and licked the angry marks his teeth left, then continued sucking along Rogue’s collarbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short, it's hard to write a long piece centered solely on hickeys and biting lol. ty for reading tho <3


	17. Face Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Face Fucking

**10/16 Face Fucking**

“On your knees,” Sting said. He pulled his pants down as Rogue sank to his knees. He stroked his cock in Rogue’s face and grinned. “Open your mouth for me, baby.”

Rogue shut his eyes and let his mouth fall open. He shivered as Sting’s hand carded into his hair and gripped, bringing his head forward.

Sting brought his arousal to Rogue’s mouth and slid in slowly.

Rogue latched onto the head with a pleasant sigh and began licking and sucking. He licked around the slit before his head was guided lower.

“Mm, good job, babe,” Sting hummed. His cock sank deeper into Rogue’s willing mouth, the warmth and the slickness of his saliva urging Sting farther. “Hey, can I use your throat today?”

Rogue opened his eyes and popped off Sting. “Whatever you need,” he said, kissing Sting’s knuckles before sitting back and allowing Sting to grip his hair in both hands. He opened his mouth and relaxed his throat as Sting slipped in.

Sting pushed in gradually as to not overwhelm Rogue; he knew his boyfriend could handle it, but he was still cautious. He moaned when his dick was seated to the hilt in Rogue’s mouth. He loved the way his throat squeezed around his head. “I’m gonna move now, okay?” He waited for Rogue’s hum of approval before pulling back and plunging back in. His hips flicked into Rogue’s mouth in small, hard thrusts.

Rogue whimpered around Sting’s cock every time it tapped the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and brought a hand between his own legs, palming his arousal through his pants.

Sting’s thrusts sped up and he bit his lip. “Fuck, Rogue, this is too good.”

Rogue moaned, a shiver shooting down his spine. Sting twitched in his mouth and had already begun leaking precum.

“Rogue,” Sting groaned. “Can you open your eyes? I wanna look at you while I cum.”

Rogue obliged, opening his eyes and gazing up at Sting. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and he tried to open his jaw farther for his lover’s access.

“I’m cumming, baby,” Sting said. His voice was strained. “Swallow it for me.” With a few final thrusts, Sting came deep down Rogue’s throat. He groaned and held Rogue’s head in place.

Rogue stared into Sting’s eyes as he came; it was always so wonderful watching him come undone.

The shivers wracking Sting’s body came to a halt and he pulled out of Rogue’s mouth. He dropped to his level and smiled.

Rogue swallowed hard and licked his lips. “Feel good?” he asked his voice gravely and weak.

Sting nodded. “Of course. And I wouldn’t expect any less from you.” He kissed Rogue’s forehead before suddenly pressing him to the floor. He planted his hands on either side of Rogue’s head. “I think it’s time to repay the favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one was a little raunchier lol. hope you enjoyed <3


	18. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Dom/Sub

**10/17 Dom/Sub**

Sting had Rogue’s wrists pinned to the bed with one hand as he fucked him from behind. His hips pounded into Rogue, whose cock rubbed into the mattress roughly.

“Keep moaning for me, baby,” Sting purred, his hand slapping Rogue’s ass.

Rogue whimpered, trying to press his hips back to meet Sting’s.

“You sound so pretty.”

Rogue dug his fingers into the sheets and whined.

“What is it? Tell me what you need, baby, and I’ll give it to you.”

Rogue bit his lip. “Touch me,” he whined.

“That wasn’t very respectful, now was it?” Sting’s hips paused as his hand came down onto Rogue’s ass again. “Can you ask nicely?”

Rogue couldn’t see his face, but he could tell he was smiling.

“Sting, please touch me.”

Sting grinned. “Hmm, here?” Sting slid his hand up Rogue’s thigh and rested it on his hip. “Maybe here?” His nails raked up Rogue’s back.

Rogue shuddered. “My cock,” he moaned. “Please touch my cock.”

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard.” Sting chuckled. “I’ll help you, don’t worry, baby.” He pulled Rogue’s hips up and reached around to stroke his dick.

Rogue sighed and nodded, rutting against Sting’s palm.

Sting grinned, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in and setting a harsh pace once more. “Mm, you’re so hot, Rogue,” he groaned. “I love the way your back arches in this position.”

Rogue moaned. His hips moved in sync with Sting’s, helping to bring them both to completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i feel like this one was hard cause a lot of my other prompts already had dom/sub elements. hope I did well lol. ty for reading xoxo


	19. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Mirror

**10/18 Mirror**

Rogue moaned as Sting’s cock twitched inside him. He was in Sting’s lap with his back to his chest. Their skin was slick with sweat, which made it hard to move properly.

Sting bowed his head to Rogue’s shoulder and clamped his teeth down on his already bruised and bitten skin, hot tongue flicking out to ease the sting of pain. “Rogue, you’re more responsive like this, huh?” Sting said, reaching around and stroking Rogue’s dick. “Look at the way your cock is dripping wet. Do you like watching yourself fall apart?”

“Stop teasing, Sting,” Rogue whined. They were on the floor of their bathroom, a new full-length mirror in front of them, granting them a full view of themselves. “This is embarrassing! How many times do I have to say it?”

“Oh, but it seems like you’re enjoying it to me.” Sting thrust up into Rogue roughly. “You tighten whenever I thrust in. Even though you’re complaining, you haven’t stopped watching.”

Rogue bit his lip and let his head fall back onto Sting’s shoulder. He whined as Sting held his hips steady with one hand, pushing into him relentlessly, and jerked him off with the other. Anywhere they made contact felt so unbearably hot, like his skin was fully melting away.

“Look at your face, Rogue. See how much I make you fall apart?”

Rogue gazed at himself in the mirror; his eyes were hazy and filled with tears. His face was flushed and glistening with sweat. Red, kiss-swollen lips were parted as he moaned sweetly.

“Fuck, Rogue, you just got really tight.” Sting groaned. He licked up Rogue’s neck and sucked his earlobe.

Rogue whimpered, still looking into the mirror intently. But his gaze was fixed on Sting, now, watching his dark eyes, the flex of his thigh muscles, and most enticingly, how his cock was devoured over and over again. Rogue couldn’t tear his gaze from where they were connected. He was mesmerized watching his hole stretch and convulse around Sting’s length, sucking him in deep. He was hyper-aware of the way it plunged into him and pressed against his inner walls.

“I’m gonna come,” Sting moaned into his ear. He pressed quick, wet kisses to Rogue’s neck and shoulders.

Rogue shut his eyes as Sting released inside him, filling him up and making his belly feel hot. He relaxed in Sting’s lap, now, sighing as Sting released his hold on his thighs.

Sting pulled out of Rogue and bit his lip as his semen dripped out of Rogue’s gaping hole. He brought his fingers down between Rogue’s legs and stared into his eyes in the mirror. “Look how much came out,” he murmured.

Rogue moaned, still painfully hard and aching.

Scooping some of his own cum in his fingers, Sting pressed them inside of Rogue’s entrance.

His fingers were warm and slick, and Rogue couldn’t handle it. He whimpered and shifted his hips.

“You’re so loose from taking me in, baby.” Sting stretched his fingers open and more of his seed seeped from Rogue’s entrance. It was easy to move because of the wetness, so he wasted no time fucking his fingers into Rogue. It was hot and soft and wet, making an obscene squelching noise with each thrust.

“ _Sting_ ,” Rogue whined.

“I’ll let you finish, don’t worry.” Sting kissed Rogue’s jaw as he grabbed his arousal and stroked slowly. “Watch yourself come. I want you to see your own expression as you spill in my hand and clench around my fingers.”

Tears welled in Rogue’s eyes. The shame ate away at him, but he was too close to his climax to really take note of it. He trained his eyes on Sting’s fingers sliding in and out of him, watching his cum pool onto the tile below. His legs began to tremble as he approached orgasm.

“I’m coming,”

Sting hummed, speeding up his movements.

Rogue gasped Sting’s name he came, shooting in his hand and on his own chest. He watched his own broken expression in the mirror, then Sting’s admiring one. At some point, his eyes slipped closed, because once the pleasure wracking through his body subsided, Sting was whispering at him.

“Open your eyes, baby.”

Rogue obliged and was met with Sting’s affectionate gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh ty for reading lol sorry if this is kinda gross to some people?? i may or may not have a thing for creampies oop-  
> anyways I hope you enjoyed lol


	20. Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Grinding

**10/19 Grinding**

Rogue pressed Sting into the couch with his own hips, sitting in Sting’s lap. “I missed you,” he whispered as he kissed down his neck.

Sting let his hands rest on Rogue’s hips. “I missed you too,” he said, chuckling. Rogue always got a bit aggressive after Sting was away for a long time. Not that Sting was any different. And really, neither could complain when they so desperately craved the other each moment spent apart.

Rogue took Sting’s lips, sighing into the kiss blissfully. He wrapped his arms around Sting’s neck as their lips melded seamlessly and slowly. It felt so good to have his lover’s warm body pressed to his again. Sting hadn’t been gone long, only a handful of days for a guildmaster meeting, but each minute felt like a year when they were apart. At least he had Frosch for company.

But Sting was here now, warm and sturdy beneath him. He shifted his hips and ground down onto Sting.

Desperate for contact, Sting groaned and squeezed Rogue’s thighs before pushing his hips up to meet his. They hadn’t stopped kissing and didn’t intend to. Sting swallowed every breathy noise Rogue released, gulping them down as if he needed them to survive.

Rogue rolled his hips against Sting’s, hands sliding into his hair. He loved the taste of Sting’s mouth, loved the weight of his hands on his legs, loved the heat of his body against him.

Sting groaned as Rogue pulled his hair, bucking his hips harder. “Rogue,” he whined, arousal and longing dripping from his words like sweet caramel.

Rogue couldn’t get enough of it, the way Sting pressed into him eagerly and kissed him longingly. They completed each other, gave each other life, hope, happiness. And that was exactly what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a bit more romantic :)) ty for reading <3


	21. Shower/Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Shower/Bath

**10/20 Shower/Bath**

Bathwater sloshed around Rogue’s thighs as he knelt in the tub. He planted his hands on the edge of the bath as Sting slid up behind him. His skin was slippery and warm and smelled like lavender body soap. Rogue pressed back into Sting’s chest, reveling in the simple intimacy of their heat mingling.

Sting held Rogue’s hips gently and ground himself against his ass. They had just had sex merely half an hour prior and took a bath to wash up, but Sting couldn’t help touching his lover when his skin was laid bare and open for him.

Rogue didn’t mind, though; bath sex with Sting was always slow and gentle, a fresh feeling compared to their usual fervent intercourse.

He sighed pleasantly and let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned his head back onto Sting’s shoulder.

“Can I?” Sting asked, nudging Rogue’s entrance with the head of his member and kissing Rogue’s neck.

Rogue nodded and craned his neck to pull Sting into a kiss. They took their time tasting each other’s mouths, savoring the tenderness. 

Sting pushed his cock in with a steady press of his hips. He filled Rogue to the hilt and groaned, breaking the kiss to focus on moving. His thrusts were unhurried but deep.

Rogue stroked himself in time with Sting. He moaned and pushed his hips back to meet him with every thrust. He felt somewhat overstimulated and tired, having just orgasmed not an hour earlier, but that’s what made it so satisfying. Lazy thrusts and wet skin, warm lips and grazing touches; it was perfectly satiating and relaxing. They melted into each other with little effort, just existing and allowing themselves to do nothing but feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing such tender sex is always fun :)) hope you enjoyed this chapter xoxo


	22. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: 69

**10/21 69**

Rogue situated himself over Sting, his face level with Sting’s cock and his own hips hovering over Sting’s eager mouth.

Sting held Rogue’s hips, massaging his ass slowly as he took the head of his half-hard cock into his mouth.

A groan erupted from Rogue’s chest, low and grumbling. The heat of Sting’s mouth caught him off guard, but it was wholly welcome. He occupied himself with Sting’s dick, pumping it to full hardness. He licked his lips and took a deep breath before taking it into his mouth.

Sting’s legs twitched as his entire length was engulfed by wet heat. He groaned and sucked Rogue’s cock harder, letting it slide deeper into his mouth. He continued working his hands on the muscles of Rogue’s ass.

After a few moments of lapping at Sting’s cock, Rogue began to bob his head, relaxing his throat to accommodate for Sting’s length. He pinned Sting’s hips to the bed, not allowing him to thrust.

Suddenly, Sting popped off Rogue’s shaft. He kissed his thighs, sucking faint hickeys as his lips traveled up. His thumb massaged Rogue’s hole and traced around the puckered muscles.

Rogue shifted his hips lower, allowing Sting better access.

Sting grinned, replacing his thumb with his tongue. He licked around Rogue’s entrance and got it fully wet before dipping it inside past the first tight ring of muscle.

Rogue whined around Sting’s cock, clutching his thighs.

Sting’s tongue pushed deeper. He rubbed his cock, loving the way Rogue clenched around him at the action. He thrust his tongue in and out as much as he could, stroking Rogue in time with his mouth.

Rogue moaned. The heat of Sting’s wriggling tongue inside him was nearly too much. He could barely concentrate on sucking, too overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation between his legs. His prostate wasn’t even being stimulated, yet he was dripping in Sting’s hand in mere minutes.

“Rogue, I’m really close,” Sting said, his words muffled and slurred from his tongue’s ministrations inside Rogue.

Rogue pulled off only momentarily. “Me too,” he whined. With a few more bobs of his head, Sting released down Rogue’s throat. Rogue swallowed around the head, milking Sting through his orgasm to the best of his ability. He was distracted soon after, an intense wave of pleasure crashing through him as he came. He moaned, Sting still in his mouth. They sat panting for a moment before Rogue grunted, exhaustion setting in. His cum covered Sting’s abdomen, but he collapsed onto him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I wasn't too motivated today lol. I'm really excited about the next few prompts tho. ty for sticking around and reading <3


	23. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Nipple Play

**10/22 Nipple Play**

Sting clicked the bullet vibrator on in his hands as Rogue stripped in front of him. He straddled Rogue’s hips and grinned, licking his lips. He kissed his pecs and licked over the faint scars littered on Rogue’s skin. He brought the vibrator up to one of Rogue’s nipples, pressing it gently into the sensitive flesh.

Rogue squirmed beneath Sting, letting his fingers slide into his blond locks and massage his scalp.

Sting sighed with a smile. He took his time, circling the vibrator around Rogue’s nipple, allowing it to just barely graze over his skin.

The nipple hardened under the attention. Nearly inaudibly, Rogue whined. His grip tightened in Sting’s hair.

“Hmm, this other one seems a bit lonely, huh?” Sting cooed, lips quivering over Rogue’s skin. “I’ll take care of this one, too.” He chuckled and grinned up at Rogue before darting his tongue out and flicking it over the pink nub. He hummed as Rogue’s hands pressed him farther down and held him in place. He slid the flat of his tongue over the hardening nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking harshly. At the same moment, he ground the vibrator into the other nipple.

Rogue whimpered, his hips bucking up into Sting’s. Their stiffening arousals rubbed together through thin layers of cloth.

Sting couldn’t help but match Rogue’s hips, spurred on by the quiet noises emerging from his open lips and his reddening, puffy skin. He took the nipple between his teeth, rolled his tongue over it as he nibbled.

Jolts of electric pleasure sparked from Rogue’s chest to his groin. He moaned and rutted against Sting harder, a wet spot forming on his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i'm getting sorta burnt out lol it's been a long month bahaha. I made sure to save some of my fave prompts for the end for just this reason tho lol. anyways ty for reading <3


	24. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Lipstick

**10/23 Lipstick**

Rogue turned from the mirror and capped the lipstick, popping his lips as he turned to face Sting on the bed. His lips looked plumper covered in the dark wine-red lipstick. He strolled to the bed, biting his lip and grinning as he pushed Sting onto his back.

Sting wasn’t necessarily aroused by the lipstick itself, but the implication of it; he liked the idea that wherever Rogue’s lips touched would be stained dark red.

And Rogue wasted no time marking Sting’s body. He started at his neck, pressing gentle kisses at his pulse point and traveling down to his collarbone. Red smudges were left in his wake. He sloppily kissed Sting’s chest, his abs, his stomach, until he was covered in stains of red.

Watching Rogue between his legs, Sting shivered. He liked the sticky sensation his puckered lips left when pulling off. He wanted Rogue to coat his entire body, kiss every last crevice until his skin was nothing but wine-colored lipstick.

Rogue reapplied the lipstick with a fresh coat and continued, moving his head between Sting’s legs. He kissed along the inside of Sting’s thighs, tongue tracing over the well-defined muscles. He pushed Sting’s leg up and into his torso so he could access the back of his thigh. There, he pressed his red lips down, down, down, until he was at the juncture between Sting’s thigh and ass. He bit and sucked there, leaving angry marks. He liked the secrecy of leaving hickeys in such a place; only he and Sting would know about them. It was their lascivious little secret.

Sting whined and shifted his hips up farther, his ass in the air and legs pulled up tight against his chest.

Rogue hummed with a grin, licking his lips slowly. He made sure Sting was watching closely as he opened his mouth and dragged the lipstick across his lips, making a show of the act.

It wouldn’t ordinarily be seductive, but paired with the way Rogue’s eyes bore into him, the way his tongue slid over his teeth, it was downright lewd. Sting moaned as Rogue’s lips were back on him, this time dragging closer, closer, to his crotch. His cock ached, stiff and untouched between his legs.

Rogue didn’t indulge him quite yet, though. He made Sting savor the special attention of his lips as if they were a luxury. And really, Sting couldn’t exactly argue that they _weren’t_. Rogue licked at the sensitive skin around his balls, purposefully avoiding where Sting really wanted him to be.

Watching those red lips explore his body was all too much. The color brought out his already striking eyes, emphasizing the spark behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading xoxo


	25. Finger Sucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Finger Sucking

**10/24 Finger Sucking**

Rogue sat on the bed in front of Sting, legs folded beneath him. His hands gripped at his naked thighs, the cold air against his skin making him shiver. He licked his lips, eying Sting as his naked form settled into a comfortable sitting position.

“Open your mouth, baby,” Sting murmured. He hummed when Rogue obliged. “Good, now show me your tongue.”

Rogue let his tongue slide past his bottom lip and leave his mouth and throat open for Sting’s viewing and use. He wasn’t sure what Sting had in mind, but the thrill of the surprise sent a little jolt of excitement through him.

Sting grinned and brought two fingers to Rogue’s jaw. He traced along it to Rogue’s chin, where he tilted Rogue’s head up. His free hand came up to his now exposed neck, resting there and adding steady pressure. It wasn’t enough for Rogue to choke or even struggle to breathe, but its presence made him understand that Sting _could_ add pressure if he wanted – if Rogue was bad. The threat wasn’t unwelcome. In fact, Rogue hardened a little at the thought, briefly entertaining the idea of purposefully disobeying Sting’s wishes, just to feel those strong fingers clench around his throat and steal his oxygen.

The concept meant nothing, however, when Sting’s fingers came to rest on Rogue’s tongue. He slid the two fingers back into the heat of Rogue’s mouth, spreading them and kneading his tongue.

Rogue whined, and Sting’s fingers dragged forward to the tip of his tongue, where one slipped to the underside. He grabbed the muscle, pulling it out of Rogue’s mouth.

“Can you lick my fingers thoroughly, baby?” Sting asked.

Rogue nodded, cock hardening between his legs, still untouched. He sucked Sting’s fingers into his mouth and danced his tongue around them. They coated with saliva quickly, becoming warm and sticky. Rogue licked every inch of those fingers he could. He lapped at the exposed skin eagerly despite not exactly knowing _why_ Sting was having him do so. He held Sting’s hand in place, anyways, tilting his head to get a better angle as he sucked the digits into his hot, wet mouth.

Sting licked his lips and shifted his position, his cock already pulsing from the lewd scene before him. He pushed his fingers back even farther, nearly down Rogue’s throat, and chuckled. “You look like you’re enjoying this,” he said.

Rogue’s voice came out muffled as he spoke around Sting’s fingers. “Yeah, so?” He occupied himself further, the digits in his mouth already dripping wet.

“No, I’m not complaining. I’m just a little surprised.” Sting took his hand from Rogue’s neck and raked it through his hair, pushing his bangs back behind his ear to get a full view of his flushed face. “Then again, you can be really submissive sometimes.”

It wasn’t really a jab, since it was true, but Rogue couldn’t help but snip back. “You’re submissive too, sometimes.”

“Not as often as you.”

“That’s because you like being in control.”

“You’re not wrong there.” As he said that, he swiped his fingers roughly across Rogue’s tongue. Rogue groaned as the hand left his grasp, a string of saliva connecting his now shiny wet lips to the tips of Sting’s sopping digits. They were both achingly hard; though their dicks had been left neglected, they were standing hard and tall between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya friends! i found my motivation again with this one behehe. we're so close to the end!!!!! ty for reading thus far <3


	26. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Bottom!Sting and Top!Rogue

**10/25 Role Reversal**

Sting laid beneath Rogue, legs splayed around his waist. Two of Rogue’s fingers were fully enveloped in Sting’s heat and moving in a scissoring motion. Lube squelched with every movement as Rogue stretched his boyfriend open.

It wasn’t Sting’s first time bottoming, but he definitely wasn’t as accustomed to it as Rogue. Given this, Rogue took his time prepping him, loosening his hole with great care and tender hands. He littered kisses along Sting’s shoulders and chest as his fingers worked against his walls. The way Sting shivered lightly when his fingers brushed closely to his sweet spot made Rogue painfully hard. He honestly couldn’t blame Sting for liking topping so much; the reactions and little noises of approval were nearly enough to make Rogue come in his pants, untouched. It was intoxicating, watching Sting unravel, his skin flushed all the way down his neck, his legs trembling around his waist, his cock twitching minutely with every thrust.

Rogue added a third lubed finger, stretching Sting open farther. Sting whimpered and tightened his grip on the sheets. Rogue’s fingers slipped in and out easily now; he finger-fucked Sting with ease and ground the pads of his fingers against his prostate.

Sting moaned, dick resting heavy and red against his abdomen.

“I think you’re about ready,” Rogue said. “Do you feel stretched enough?” He brought his free hand to Sting’s cheek, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Sting nodded. “Yeah, I think so,” he said, chasing Rogue’s lips. “It’s just been a while, so be gentle.”

Rogue’s features softened. “Of course, baby.” As much as they bickered and got at each other’s throats, they cherished one another deeply and would never wish harm upon each other. Rogue loved Sting more than he loved himself, so the thought of hurting him wasn’t even remotely entertained in his mind (unless Sting _wanted_ to be hurt, of course, but that was a whole different ball game).

Rogue pulled his fingers out and Sting whined at the emptiness.

Rogue kissed his neck. “Shh, baby, I’ll fill you up nice and good soon, alright?”

Sting sat up and grabbed at the waistband of Rogue’s pants impatiently. With Rogue’s help, he pulled them off with his underwear, tossing them aside and flopping back onto the pillows. He lifted his hips for Rogue and obediently waited for him to slick himself up.

Rogue poured lube down his shaft and hissed as he spread it with a few quick strokes. He hadn’t even touched himself beyond grinding on Sting while they were both still clothed a while ago, yet he was aching for release already.

He put a pillow below Sting’s hips to prop them up and guided his legs comfortably around him. Lining his cock up at his lover’s entrance, Rogue glanced up into Sting’s eyes.

“I’m putting it in, okay?” He was always sure to be gentle when Sting bottomed; they did it so infrequently that it could be painful if he weren’t careful.

Sting nodded and brought his hands to rest on Rogue’s shoulders. “I’m ready for you, babe.”

Rogue licked his lips before pressing in, the head sliding past Sting’s tight muscles with minimal effort. He plunged into Sting’s heat slowly and groaned as his cock was swallowed up.

Sting moaned, watching Rogue’s eyes glaze over with pleasure. He was always baffled by Rogue’s natural beauty. Rogue would contest that he was not, in fact, gorgeous like Sting argued, but Sting would never back down. Sting loved how his dark hair contrasted with his pale skin, he loved his muscular physique, he loved his piercing red eyes, he even loved his seemingly perpetual scowl; all of it was so mesmerizing in Sting’s eyes. He could never seem to pull his eyes from Rogue. He usually kept these thoughts to himself since he knew Rogue would zealously deny it, but this was one of those moments that he just couldn’t hold back.

“You’re so beautiful, Rogue,” he murmured, thumb tracing over the scar across Rogue’s nose.

Rogue flushed and looked away. “What the hell kind of nonsense are you spewing?” he sputtered.

“But it’s the truth. You’re stunning.” He pulled Rogue down into a gentle kiss. “And I will spend my whole life convincing you of that fact.”

Rogue scowled. “Is now really the time for this?”

“Why not? You’re always pretty, even when you’re bottomed-out inside me.”

“Oh, so you haven’t forgotten.” Rogue smirked, finally looking at Sting. He grabbed his hips and started thrusting, setting a slow, hard pace. “You know, Sting, you’re not exactly hard on the eyes, yourself.”

“Oh, you think I’m handsome?” Sting chuckled, but it morphed into a moan as Rogue pressed into him with more force.

“I’d have to be blind not to.” Rogue snapped his hips into Sting harshly, assaulting his prostate with each thrust.

“Then you, ah, understand my point.”

“Hmm, I guess so.” He sucked lazily at Sting’s neck.

Sting groaned and tightened his legs around Rogue’s waist. “I really love you.”

“I love you, too, dumbass.” Rogue moaned against Sting’s reddening skin. He pumped Sting in his hand and continued pounding into him.

Sting was dripping within minutes of being entered, reduced to a moaning, sweaty mess. Rogue wasn’t any better off, though, panting heavily from the exertion. He didn’t quite know how Sting could last so long at such a quick pace when fucking him without his legs giving out.

Rogue was the first to reach his orgasm. He groaned out Sting’s name in warning, holding his hips steady and driving into him.

“You can come inside, Rogue,” Sting moaned.

Rogue whined. He dropped his head to Sting’s shoulder and his hips stuttered as he came. “I’m coming,” he whispered, pushing to the hilt inside of Sting and releasing deep inside him. He let out a shuddering breath as his orgasm pulsed through him. As he finished pouring into Sting, he wrapped a clammy hand around Sting’s dick and rubbed him hastily to completion, kissing him unhurriedly as he came. Rogue swallowed his moans and milked Sting through his climax.

“Felt good, baby,” Rogue muttered as he collapsed onto Sting.

“Me too.” Sting kissed Rogue’s temple. “Mm, love you.”

Rogue mumbled his reply, too busy soaking in Sting’s musky post-sex scent and basking in his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i clearly have a Thing for bottom/sub rogue based on the majority of the prompts in this collection, but honestly writing bottom sting once in a while is really fun. hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing <3


	27. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Handcuffs

**10/26 Handcuffs**

Rogue shut his eyes as he was pressed into the bed beneath Sting. He raked his hands into Sting’s hair and groaned as their hips met. Sting rolled against him slowly, holding Rogue’s wrists above his head. Rogue lapped into his mouth eagerly. He took Sting’s bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a growl.

Sting pulled back and admired Rogue’s heavy gaze. He reached under the bed briefly and rummaged in their toy box before pulling out a pair of fur-lined handcuffs.

Rogue was fully expecting Sting to hand him the cuffs and sit back to be restrained, but he pulled them out of Rogue’s grasp when he reached for them.

“Is it okay if I handcuff you today?” Sting asked.

Rogue stared for a moment before speaking. “I mean… yeah? Sure?” He was taken aback; Sting was definitely the dominant one in the bedroom the majority of the time, but when they did bondage of any kind, Sting was always the one tied up. Not that Rogue was opposed to switching their roles, just taken aback.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I just thought it might be fun to try something new, is all.” Sting rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

“No, no, I don’t mind. I want to. I was just surprised. I thought you didn’t want to tie me up.”

“Of course I want to tie you up!” Sting blurted before he had the chance to think. Rogue raised an eyebrow. “No, wait, I mean-“ Sting sighed. “That came out wrong. Um, y’see, I just like the idea of restraining you and having my way. That’s not much better, is it?”

Rogue laughed. “Dumbass, just stop talking.” He crawled forward and sat in Sting’s lap, grinding lightly against his firm thighs. “I know what you mean, so just shut up and do what you want.” His lips crashed onto Sting’s and a strangled noise left his lips when Sting’s hands held his hips. He flipped Rogue onto his back and hooked the handcuffs onto his hands and chained him to the bed frame in one smooth motion, all the while not breaking the kiss.

Sting pulled away, breathless and flushed. He licked his lips as his eyes scanned over Rogue; he was flat on his back, legs wrapped around Sting’s waist and arms secured above his head. His hair splayed across the pillow and fell out of his face, revealing both striking red eyes and the flush creeping into his skin. He looked positively gorgeous with his legs spread and arms bound to the bed, the expanse of his muscular body all free for Sting to roam.

Sting wasted no time in uncapping a bottle of lube and spreading some on his fingers before pushing two digits fully into Rogue’s entrance.

Rogue yelped, toes curling and eyes squeezing shut.

"Sorry baby, too much?” Sting asked, peppering kisses over Rogue’s chest.

“Just took me by surprise. Keep going.”

Sting obliged, thrusting his fingers inside Rogue with haste. The wet, squishy noises reverberated against the walls of their shared bedroom and made Sting harder by the second. He rutted against Rogue’s leg as he stretched him. They were desperate for each other, the heat and desire eating away at them inside.

Sting pulled his fingers out after a few minutes of prepping. He glanced up to Rogue as he slicked himself up with lube, waiting for him to nod before aligning the head of his cock to his hole. He pushed the whole of his length inside in one thrust, moaning as Rogue’s heat surrounded him.

Rogue groaned and spread his legs. “You can be rough today, Sting,” he murmured. He bucked his hips for emphasis and bit his lip.

Sting growled right into Rogue’s ear, the noise low and rumbling against his skin. “Rough you say?” Sting pulled out so only the head of his dick was trapped inside Rogue’s ass. “I’ll show you rough.” He snapped his hips forward and fully buried himself inside. He kept up this pace, pounding Rogue fast and hard.

Rogue all but screamed. He tugged against the restraints, his back arching against Sting as he was ruthlessly fucked.

“You like getting messed up like this, huh Rogue. Never thought you wanted me to wreck you so bad.”

Rogue could only moan in response and press his hips up to meet Sting’s.

“You’re a bit of a little whore, aren’t you? Being tied to the bed like this, letting me have my way and fuck you silly. And you’re loving all of it.” Sting licked along Rogue’s shoulder before biting down.

“You do… too,” Rogue pressed out between moans. “You like when I, ahh, tie you up, too.”

“Oh, well I didn’t say it was a _bad_ thing, baby. What if I like it when you’re a slut for my cock?”

Rogue whined, legs wrapping tighter around Sting. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Sting’s hand wrapped around his shaft. He shivered and bucked into the heat of his palm. Sting sped up his pumping and thrusting. He sucked Rogue’s nipple and drove into Rogue’s hole at full force.

“I’m gonna come, baby. Take it all like the good little whore you are.”

Rogue whimpered, tightening around Sting involuntarily as his thumb slid over his slit. “Coming,” he moaned. “Kiss me.”

Sting smirked. He took Rogue’s lips and they melded together seamlessly, coming in unison. Rogue released with a prolonged moan of his lover’s name, painting their torsos in his seed, and Sting came soon after, pushing deep into Rogue’s convulsing heat and coating his insides.

They shuddered through their orgasms. After catching their breath, Sting pulled out and released Rogue’s hands, massaging his wrists and pressing gentle kisses to the irritated skin.

They cleaned up in comfortable silence and settled under the covers together. Sting pulled Rogue into his side, satisfied and at peace in Rogue’s company.

Rogue broke the silence. “Don’t ever call me a whore again, you fuckwad.”

Sting merely chuckled and held his pouting lover tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy more sub rogueeeee   
> lol hope y'all don't mind the dirty talk I got a little carried away. hope you enjoyed <3


	28. Knifeplay (TW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Knifeplay   
> (TW: blood/cutting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: depictions of blood and cutting skin  
> please do not read if you think you'll be bothered by this!!!! you can just skip this chapter!!!!

**10/27 Knifeplay**

Rogue sprawled out on his back on the bed. Sting knelt above him, holding the sterilized knife in one hand and a soft, damp towel in the other. He watched Rogue intently, and when he looked confidently into Sting’s eyes and nodded, Sting took a deep breath.

“I’m starting now,” he said. Rogue’s eyes slipped shut. “Please communicate as I go.”

Rogue nodded. They had established safe words beforehand; saying nothing meant keep going as you are, green meant more, yellow meant slow down and check in, and red meant stop immediately. Rogue trusted Sting to listen to him, and Sting trusted Rogue to convey what he wanted. It was their first time doing something so dangerous, so Sting took extra caution with the knife in his grip.

He brought it down to Rogue’s exposed thigh, letting the flat edge slide against Rogue’s skin. Rogue shivered as the cool metal pressed into him. Sting then angled the blade towards Rogue’s thigh and let it skim across him with barely any pressure. It only tore the skin slightly, about as much as a paper cut, but Sting paused to let Rogue adjust before swiping the blade again, a little deeper this time.

Blood beaded out from the new incision and Sting actually had to look away for a moment. He’d seen blood and gore plenty of times, all at magnitudes much higher than this, but he felt nauseous seeing his lover’s skin splitting open like this. Maybe it was because it was _him_ that caused it, or that Rogue was actually getting _hard_ from it.

Getting no verbal feedback from Rogue, Sting took a deep breath and continued. He allowed himself to add even more pressure as he slowly pressed the blade into Rogue’s skin.

Rogue whined this time, shifting beneath Sting. He drew in an unsteady breath and opened his eyes to gaze at Sting. Sting caught his eye and smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

“You’re doing such a good job,” Sting murmured into Rogue’s mouth.

Rogue hummed. “Green,” he said.

Sting nodded. He sat back on his legs and ran a hand down Rogue’s other thigh. With a steady hand, he slid the knife over Rogue’s skin, this time pressing considerably deep and carving a long cut down his thigh.

Rogue groaned and Sting noticed his cock twitch, already fully hard and heavy between his legs. Sting removed the knife and watched as blood seeped from the gash. It streaked down his leg and stained his pale skin crimson.

Sting brought the towel to Rogue’s leg and dabbed gently at the cuts. While wiping the blood away, he used his free hand to stroke Rogue’s dick. Rogue moaned and ground into Sting’s hand, eyes shut and hands clenching the sheets.

“Mm, alright,” Rogue whispered. “That’s enough with the knife for today.”

Sting pulled back and finished cleaning Rogue’s legs before bandaging them up. He littered butterfly kisses over the wounds and massaged his thighs. “Are you good, baby?”

“I’m perfect.”

Sting chuckled “Good.” He leaned on his arms above Rogue, their faces level. “Can I fuck you now?” he asked, smirking.

Rogue smiled back and yanked him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, my lovelies <3


	29. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For those who may be confused, day 28 was initially going to be "breeding" and was listed as such in the list, but I actually wrote this list before knowing I would be exclusively doing an M/M couple, so sorry if you're disappointed by that lol. I just wasn't comfortable doing the breeding kink thing with 2 males. Not to say it's bad, I just wasn't confident in my abilities lol)

**10/28 Public**

Sting hated Guildmaster meetings, absolutely _despised_ them; they were long and usually boring, and the other Guildmasters’ voices droning on and on about money and policies and paperwork and taxes and _bullshit_ made Sting want to smash his head against a wall. That’s why he took Rogue with him whenever he could. Rogue wasn’t actually allowed at the meeting itself, of course, but he could accompany Sting in his travels and wait for him to be finished with his duties.

Restless and overcome by boredom, Sting trudged out of the meeting room to meet his boyfriend’s warm embrace. “I hate sitting still for so long,” he muttered into Rogue’s shoulder, allowing himself to melt into his arms. Lector and Frosch said their greetings and he said hello back briefly before speaking to Rogue again. “I have so much extra energy.”

Rogue chuckled and ran a hand up Sting’s neck into his hair. “Well, the fact that you’re hyperactive isn’t news to me.”

Sting huffed. “Why can’t you just comfort me?”

“Because you’re fun to tease.” Rogue pressed a kiss to the crown of Sting’s head before stepping back. “Shall we head home?” Sting nodded and watched fondly as Lector and Frosch chatted and skipped ahead. He laced his fingers into Rogue’s and squeezed his hand, watching the way his red eyes flitted sideways to him for the quickest moment. He stared back, gazing at Rogue’s profile, at the slight curve of his nose, at the thick, dark eyelashes, at the oh-so soft-looking pink lips.

He took a deep breath. Taking in Rogue’s beauty made his stomach squirm a little. He tugged Rogue’s hand and bit his lip as those eyes turned to him again, this time staring.

“What?” Rogue said.

Sting looked away. His face heated up under Rogue’s gaze.

Rogue sighed. He wasn’t surprised Sting was like this. In fact, he was expecting it; Sting always got weird when he had to sit still for a while, and he usually released his energy with Rogue. They used to spar, back when they were still just friends, but nowadays, they relieved his tension in other ways.

“You’re horny, aren’t you?” Rogue’s voice was merely a whisper in Sting’s ear. But that didn’t really help the problem since Rogue’s lips were _against his ear_ and his breath was _fanning across Sting’s skin_. It was a bit too much, to say the least.

“Lector!” Sting called. Lector turned, and so did Frosch, who turned their smile to Rogue. “You go ahead with Frosch, okay? Rogue and I will be a few minutes still.”

Lector opened his mouth to question but stopped upon seeing the look in Sting’s eye. He knew about the twin dragons’ relationship by now; he wasn’t exactly clueless, and Sting was also his best friend. _Of course_ he knew. So, he didn’t comment on it.

“Ah, wait, really? Sting!” Rogue yelped as Sting tugged his hand again. He knew there was no reasoning with him at this point, though. Accepting his fate, he waved. “Lector! Don’t let anything happen to Frosch, you hear me? And Frosch, see you at home, have a safe trip!” His voice faded in the exceeds’ ears as Sting yanked him in some unknown direction.

Sting pulled Rogue into a nearby alleyway, ignoring his protests.

“Sting, what the fuck are you doing?” Rogue said once Sting’s hand finally released his.

“You’re right.” Sting rested his hands on Rogue’s hips and pressed him against the brick wall of the alley. “I am horny.” He kissed down from Rogue’s jaw to his neck.

Rogue shivered at the gruffness of Sting’s voice against his neck. “So you plan on having sex right here?”

“Yeah.” Sting sucked at the sensitive spot right below Rogue’s ear, eliciting a gasp.

“We can’t! What if someone sees? This could start a huge scandal, you know! It’s not like you’re some nobody around here.” Rogue tried pushing Sting off, but he was reduced to a puddle with Sting’s lips against his skin and his knee pressing up between his legs.

“It’s fine, baby. You worry too much.” He ground his hips against Rogue’s. “It’s not like I’m keeping our relationship a secret from anyone, anyways. If it came up, I wouldn’t deny it.”

Rogue paused for a moment. “Wait, you’re not scared of what might happen?”

Sting pulled back and shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You could get revoked of your Guildmaster title, we could be banished, we could face severe social backlash, we could never get a job again… The list goes on.”

“All of that is so unlikely, Rogue. Do you really think anyone will give a shit if Sabertooth’s Guildmaster is with a guy? Oh no, I like men. Who cares?”

Rogue sighed. “I mean, if you’re not bothered, I guess I should just trust you.”

Sting smiled and kissed Rogue’s forehead. “It’ll all be okay, no matter what. We’ll always have each other, and Lector and Frosch.” Rogue nodded. Sting pulled him into a deep kiss, cupping his cheeks and holding Rogue as if he were precious (which, for the record, he _was_ precious to Sting). “So, can we?”

“Yes, we can,” Rogue grumbled. “But you can’t be too rough. We need to keep quiet.”

“Of course, of course.” Sting pinned Rogue against the wall again and went back to kissing into his mouth. He ground their hips together roughly. “Turn around.” His voice was low and gravelly, now, and it went straight to Rogue’s groin.

Rogue obliged and turned to face the wall. Sting’s hands were back on his hips and pulling his pants down. He shivered as his half-hard dick was exposed to the afternoon air. He heard Sting adjust his pants behind him and he spread his legs.

Sting only pulled his pants down enough to expose himself, using his body to shield Rogue from the opening of the alley. He stroked Rogue from behind and Rogue ground his hips back against Sting’s cock, which was resting against his ass.

Once they were both fully hard, Sting pulled back. Rogue whined at the loss of contact and heat. “We don’t have any lube,” Sting said, right up against Rogue’s ear. “So, we’ll just do it this way for now.” He slipped himself between Rogue’s legs and started thrusting his hips. He grabbed Rogue’s ass, thumbs massaging the muscular globes as he thrust.

Rogue closed his legs as far as he could and leaned against the wall heavily. Sting’s dick moved quickly between his legs, dragging past his balls and grazing his shaft. Wet, slippery noises faintly bounced off the walls and Rogue whined as Sting’s hand wrapped around him again. His chest was flush against his back, their shared heat making their clothing damp with sweat.

Sting increased his pace, leaking precum against Rogue’s thighs, making them slick and sticky. He grunted as he bit into Rogue’s neck.

Rogue moaned and bucked his hips in unison with Sting’s. His voice grew louder with each passing second, unable to contain his pleasured noises from the heated, skin-on-skin contact.

“Quiet down, baby,” Sting whispered.

“I’m trying,” Rogue said, but his voice was strained.

“You’re usually not this vocal from just a handjob. Don’t tell me you’re actually turned on by being outside?” Sting chuckled.

Rogue shook his head. “Of course not!”

“Then explain to me why you’re dripping so much after only a few minutes.”

“You’re the same.”

“Yeah, and I’m willing to admit that I’m turned on by this.”

Rogue grumbled and bit his lip. “It’s hard staying quiet like this.”

Sting paused for a moment before responding. “Should I cover your mouth for you?” A shiver rolled down Rogue’s spine. “Hmm, I guess that’s a yes.” Sting brought one hand to Rogue’s mouth, letting his fingers dance across his warm, wet lips before covering them completely. He resumed his thrusting and stroking. He got butterflies at the way Rogue’s breath heated his palm and made it noticeably moist with condensation.

He grunted with each push of his hips, now, nearing his orgasm. Rogue whimpered behind his hand and screwed his eyes shut, cock twitching in Sting’s grasp.

“Fuck, Rogue, you’re so hot right now. You gonna come?” Rogue nodded. “Me too. Together?” A moan ripped from Rogue’s throat, but it was severely muffled. He came with a jolt, fingers curling into the brick under his palms and hips shaking. Sting was soon to follow, grunting as he released. He kissed down Rogue’s neck and let his hand fall from his face once their breathing was more stable. His palm was wet with saliva, which was admittedly more than just a little arousing.

Rogue leaned back into Sting, who helped adjust his lover’s clothing.

“Better?” Rogue asked, head resting on Sting’s shoulder.

“Yep!”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go home and fuck for real.”

Sting grinned and grabbed Rogue’s hand as they left the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this longer prompt <3


	30. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this goes without saying given today's prompt, but if you are at all grossed out by cum, creampies, etc., please skip this lol

**10/29 Creampie**

Sting held Rogue’s hips steady as he pounded into him. Rogue was on all fours, face pressed into the mattress and ass held high in the air. The position was mortifying, but he didn’t really care at that point; Sting’s cock sliding in and out of him roughly made his thoughts too incoherent to really pay any mind to. All he could think about was the wet, slippery squelching of his lover’s insistent thrusting and the hard heat between his legs. They had already gone one round before this, so his ass was already filled with Sting’s previous release. The slickness made it easier for him to slide in and out quickly.

Rogue clawed at the sheets as Sting hit his sweet spot repeatedly. He wanted to stroke himself but felt that if he moved his arm even a little, he would flop limply on the bed, and _God_ he did not want Sting’s angle to change at all. So, he just met Sting’s thrusts and hoped that he would reach around and relieve his weeping cock.

Sting twitched inside of Rogue’s heat, precum already escaping the tip. He groaned and drove in harder, spurred on by the wrecked noises Rogue was ceaselessly emitting. He leaned down and kissed across Rogue’s shoulders while still keeping up the same pace. He could feel his second orgasm building and held Rogue’s hips tighter.

“Rogue, I’m gonna come again,” Sting grunted. He sucked hickeys into Rogue’s neck and moaned. “I’m coming, baby. Take it all for me.” He let out an extended groan as his hips stuttered. His second orgasm was stronger than the first, and he released deep inside once more, filling Rogue up with his essence. Rogue shivered as his belly grew warm, moaning out Sting’s name.

Sting stayed fully seated in Rogue’s ass for an extended moment before taking a deep breath and pulling out. His cum overflowed from Rogue’s entrance and dripped down on the bed below. He flipped Rogue over and licked his lips. “Look at how much of a mess I made of you,” he purred. “You’re so full of my cum.”

Rogue shuddered. “Please stop talking like that. It’s creepy.”

Sting laughed. “Can’t we do a bit of dirty talk sometimes?”

Rogue glared. “Can’t you just make me come?”

Sting’s features softened as he kissed Rogue’s thigh. “Yes, yes, I can make you come, baby.”

It would take Rogue a long time to admit that he loved the feeling of Sting’s cum filling him up, but Sting already kind of knew it, anyway.

Sting grinned, grinding his now limp dick against Rogue’s fully hard one. “How about we go for another round after you come?” He licked his lips as Rogue’s dick twitched at the prospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! i have to admit that writing this kind of thing in particular is somewhat embarrassing lol even tho it is fun


	31. Gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Gag

**10/30 Gag**

Sting’s voice was muffled behind the ball gag, words coming out as mere grunts and whines. Saliva dripped from his glistening lips down his chin. He wriggled in Rogue’s hold, his wrists pinned to the bed above his head as Rogue rode him slowly.

“Hm, what was that, Sting? I couldn’t quite understand you,” Rogue said, snickering at the glare Sting sent him.

Sting groaned and tried pushing his hips up into Rogue’s tight heat. His arms tugged at Rogue’s grip as he tried to pull free. He just wanted to grab Rogue’s hips and fuck up into him until his vision blacked out, but Rogue had other plans.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Rogue growled. “You know what? Just for that, I’m going to go super slowly now.” He lifted his hips gradually, his entrance squeezing around Sting’s shaft as it dragged out. He set an agonizing pace, one he knew was much too slow for Sting’s liking. It was admittedly not enough for him, either, but punishing Sting was wholly worth it.

Sting whimpered around the gag. His jaw was beginning to ache and his legs trembled with pent-up desire. He wanted, no, _needed_ Rogue to go faster; it was too much, the pulsing heat swallowing him unhurriedly, the clutch of the ring of muscles at his entrance wrapping around his head. Sting tried to speak around the gag, beg Rogue to go faster, but it came out as a series of disjointed moans. He didn’t need to speak for Rogue to know what he wanted, though, and he knew that all too well.

Rogue chuckled. “Are you sorry for trying to go faster?”

Sting nodded ferociously.

“And do you promise not to do it again?’

Sting nodded again, a broken whine ripping from his throat.

“Good boy. Then I’ll move faster. But you’ll only come with my permission.”

Sting whimpered and shivered as Rogue’s hips sped up. Rogue pleasured himself on Sting’s cock, grinding it over his sweet spot over and over. He moaned and released his grip on Sting’s hands.

“Touch me, Sting.” Sting’s hands were on his body immediately, one tweaking a pert nipple and the other wrapping around his weeping dick. Rogue whined and moved his hips faster, kissing Sting’s lips around the gag. “You’re so hot, baby. I love that I’m the only one who can control you like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading the last smutty chapter of this prompt list! tomorrow will be a nice fluffy one to wrap up the month :))


	32. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Aftercare

**10/31 Aftercare**

Rogue cuddled into Sting’s chest on the sofa. He was pleasantly warm from the rough sex they had just had, endorphins still rushing through his bloodstream. They basked in the post-coital bliss, a blanket wrapped around both their shoulders and Lector and Frosh coming to snuggle in beside them.

Sting kissed Rogue’s forehead and moved down his neck, shoulders, arms, chest, belly, trailing his lips over the red blotches and bite marks he had left not an hour prior.

Rogue smiled and hugged Sting’s head to his chest. He took in the way Sting’s messy hair tickled his bare skin, the feel of his hot breath. Sting listened to Rogue’s heartbeat, steady and pounding against his ribcage. He massaged the knots out of Rogue’s legs, and Rogue rubbed his hands soothingly over the bruises and scratches littering Sting’s shoulders and back. They always took the time after they had particularly intense sex to wind down and bring each other away from the pleasure high. It was always gentle kisses, soft grazes of fingers, warm breath, loving words, hands carding through hair.

They sat in the embrace silently until they began drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end!! thank you so much to those who have stuck around for the whole month. this was super fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading! love you all <3


End file.
